SWAT KATS IN TIME- PART 3
by Trekker 77
Summary: The final installment of my series. The SWAT Kats travel back to human times!
1. Chapter 1

SWAT Kats in time- part three

Introduction- Jake and Chance travel two million years into the past to human times, in order to warn Doc Brown and Marty Mcfly not to come to Megakat City. But the SWAT Kats are eventually captured by the U.S government, who think they're an alien threat to humanity! Can Marty and Doc rescue their kat friends, and get them back to the future?

Chapter 1

"Ok buddy, I've set the time coordinates to two million years in the past, plus one week..." said Jake, "That will give us plenty of time to locate Marty and Doc before they use their Delorian to travel to our time."

"Roger, initiating speed of heat engines!" exclaimed Chance as he lowered the protective canopy over the Turbokat. Like a rocket, the jet launched into space at a speed of moch 3. Instantly, the flux capaciter that Jake had attached to his dimentional radar set on the other components, and the Turbokat dissapeared into time! Only a brief moment later, the jet reappeared in the same location, high above the planet.

"Well Jake, did it work?" asked Chance.

"Oh yes, it sure did buddy, according to the time display panel, we've gone back to human times!" he replied, "So just so we're not spotted by anyone on the surface, I've initiated the Turbokat's cloaking mechanism.."

"WHAT?" Chance said, "We don't have a... oh, crud, did you put another silly gadget on MY plane?"

"It's not silly buddy, we need to stay hidden from the local authorities, they might think we're invaders or something. I've been meaning to install the cloaking device on the Turbokat for awhile now, so we can sneak up on the Omegas."

"That's my partner, the genius.." sighed Chance, "Ok, but next time, let me know when you decide to put another gadget on MY jet before you do it?"

"Alright, I promise.." said Jake, as they descended twards the planet's surface. "Doc told us that his city of Hill Valley is in the same location as Megakat City will be in the future, so we'll set the Turbokat down in the desert, where we practice our flying manuevers.."

"Gotcha..", his partner nodded. Meanwhile, in the city of Hill Valley, Marty Mcfly had just finished his day at school, and was riding on his skateboard to Doc Brown's house. Arriving a few minutes later, he used the key Emmitt gave him to enter the residence, and shouted, "Hey Doc, it's Marty, where are ya?"

"Over here Marty, in the garage!" came the reply. The human teen walked over to his friend, and his eyes immediately bugged out when he saw a familiar car sitting in the center of the garage.

"The Delorian?" gasped Marty, "But it was destroyed by that train!"

"You are absolutely correct.." smiled Emmitt, who was sitting in the driver's seat with the door open, "I purchased this new Delorian a few days ago, and one week from now, after I convert it into a time machine, I'm going to the future again!"

"Oh, now wait just a second doc, you know what happened the last time!" Marty gasped. "Old Biff Tannon from the future stole it and changed our history where my dad was murdered, and Biff married my mother! And don't forget, you were sent to the luney bin, Doc!"

"Relax, I'm going to travel to a time when neither of us will even exist.." said the scientist, "Two million years into the future, to be exact!"

"Two million years?" Marty exclaimed, "Do you think humans will even be around by then?"

"That's what I intend to find out...or should I say, we, hmmm?"

"Oh no, no way, not this time doc!" Marty gasped, backing away, "I've had just about enough of time traveling!"

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure?" asked Doc, "Or are you too afraid?"

"Well of course not!" Marty huffed, "Just give me a week to think it over, ok?"

"I'll take that as a maybe.." smiled Emmitt, "Now if you'll excuse me Marty, I have a lot of work to do on the time vehicle..."

"Say no more Doc, I'll leave you alone, besides I've got a date with Jennifer in a few hours.." replied the teenager, who waved goodbye, and headed out the door on his skateboard. Marty and Doc didn't know it, but very soon, the far future would be coming to them... because at this moment, a sleek jet, unseen by radar, was landing in the desert outside Hill Valley...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

After Chance had landed the Turbokat, he popped open the canopy, and said, "Huh, well would you look at that Jake, during this time period, the sky is blue, not green like ours.."

"Yeah, and it seems a lot brighter, too.." replied his friend, squinting his eyes, "Humans must have poorer vision than we kats do."

"Speaking of which, we can hide the Turbokat, but what about the two of us?" remarked Chance, "We can't just walk into Marty and Doc's city, we'll scare them, and everyone else silly!"

"Which is why I've invented yet another handy little device.." smiled Jake, as they got out of the jet. Holding up a small rectangular-shaped object that was no bigger than a pocketwatch, Jake said,"This is a holographic projector, it'll make us appear like humans, even though we're not.."

After Jake pressed a button on the device, his and Chance's appearances shimmered for a second, and moments later, they looked just like human beings.

"Wow buddy, you look wierd!" laughed Chance, "You've got red hair, and tan skin with no fur!"

"And you've got yellow hair like Ms Briggs with tan skin too, buddy.." Jake smirked, pointing to his friend's reflection in the hull of the Turbokat.

"Holy Crud!" Chance gasped, as he stared at his furless paws, "I hope it isn't permanent!"

"Relax buddy, like I said, they're just holographic images.." Jake replied, shutting off the device, after which they looked like kats again. "I just have to be careful not to shut off the projector while were walking amongst the humans."

Jake switched back on the device, activating the projections again, after which he and Chance removed their flight suits and put on informal clothing. The two kats who looked like humans then began their trek twards Hill valley, which was only a mile away. Reaching it in less than fifteen minutes, they were astonished at all of the humans milling about, who were going about their daily routines.

"I don't know about you Jake, but I'm hungry.." said Chance, as he pointed to a diner down the street, "never had human food before, wonder what it tastes like?"

"Then let's find out, shall we?" Jake smiled, "But remember, we have to find Marty and Doc eventually.."

Entering the diner, they sat down at one of the tables. Moments later, a rather attractive looking young female human in a uniform came up to the table, and gave them each a menu.

"Good afternoon sirs, my name is Jennifer, I'll be your waitress today, would you like something to drink?"

"Sure.." said Chance, "Two cans of milk, if you please.."

"Excuse me?" she replied, "Sir, they come in cartons, not cans.."

"Oh, really?" shrugged Chance, as he looked at the menu, "Cool, they've got fish, how about two fish dinners, ok Jake?"

"Sounds good to me.." said his partner, who then suddenly realized something, as the waitress went into the kitchen. "Chance, how are we gonna pay for the food, we don't have human money!"

His friend was about to reply, when a familiar face strolled into the diner. Sitting at the bar, the teenager said, "Hey Jenny, it's Marty, you back there?"

"Hieeee handsome!" squealed the waitress, as she came out of the kitchen. Putting her arms around her boyfriend, Jennifer kissed Marty on the cheek and said, "What are you doing here, our date isn't for a few hours yet.."

"I didn't want to wait so long.." Marty said in a deep voice, as he kissed her lips, "Besides, Doc is busy, would you believe that he decided to build another time machine?"

"Is he crazy or something?" Jennifer gasped. "The two of you were almost killed when you went into the past, then the future, then the past again!"

"Well don't worry, this time, I'm keeping my feet planted in the here and now.." Marty said, "But I'm worried about Doc, he wants to go two million years into the future, and who knows WHAT he might find there?"

"Death, Marty.." said a voice behind him. The teenager quickly spun around on his stool and stared at the blonde-haired man in the booth. The red-haired man sitting across from him added, "And the destruction of life as we know it, my friend.."

"WHAT?" gasped Marty, "Who the hell are you two? And what did you mean by that?"

"Shhhhhh, just calm down buddy.." said the blonde haired man, "We'd like to speak with Dr. Brown immediately, and warn him not to travel into the future...that's where we've come from.."

"You mean you're time travelers too?" exclaimed Jennifer in astonishement.

"Yes, but we shouldn't talk here.." said the red-haired man, as more customers were coming into the diner."Marty, can you take us to see the Doc, my name is Jake, and this is my friend Chance.."

"Pleased to meet you, I guess," Marty said, "Look, I don't know if I should trust you, but if what you're saying is true about the distant future, we'd better go and tell the Doc about it.."

"Wait, can't we eat first?" asked Chance, as his stomach started to growl.

"Buddy, we're... not from this time, we don't have the right kind of money, remember?"Jake said.

"Don't worry, it's on me.." said Marty, who then asked Jennifer what they had ordered, and gave her a twenty to cover their meals.

"Hey thanks, we appreciate this!" nodded Chance. In a few minutes, Jennifer brought the meals out, and to Jake and Chance's satisfaction, the fish dinners were absolutely delicious. Both Marty and Jen were astounded at how fast the two men from the distant future gobbled up their dinners... like they were animals or something. But then Marty just shrugged it off, thinking that they just hadn't eaten since they had left their time period.

"Sorry Jennifer, but we'll have to skip our date until tomorrow.." said Marty, as he kissed her cheek, "Come on you two, Doctor Brown's house is only a few blocks from here.."

"Huh, how convenient.." Jake smiled, as they walked out of the diner, "By the way Marty, I didn't want to tell Chance this, but we need more plutonium to power Mr. Fusion. Our.. time vehicle sort of ran out of power due to the long amount of time that we were in the matrix.."

"WHAT?" Chance gasped, "You mean we could be stuck here for the rest of our nine..I mean, forever?"

"Not if we get more plutonium, buddy.." Jake shrugged, "That was the risk we took by going so far back into time.."

"Crud..." sighed Chance, "Now he tells me.."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hang on one second you two," said Marty, as they started to walk past his house,"There's something I gotta take care of before we go see the Doc.."

"Ok, just so it doesn't take too long, this is urgent.." replied Jake.

"I assure you it won't.." said the human teenager, "YO BIFF!"

At once, a rather unattractive man in sweats came out of the garage, and exclaimed, "Hey Marty! Your truck is all waxed and ready to go, I'm all finished!"

"Thanks Biff, but me and Jennifer have postponed our date until tomorrow, she's gotta work, so lock up the garage for me, alright?"

"Sure thing Marty!" Biff Tannon smiled, although Marty knew that he was faking it, "hey, who's your two friends?"

"They're uh, Doc Brown's cousins, they decided to drop in for a visit.." Marty replied. "We're going to his house right now.."

"Oh, that's nice, hi, I'm Biff Tannon, Marty and his parents are real good friends of mine, I do chores for them and stuff.."

"Hey, I'm, uh Chance Brown, and this is Jake, nice to meet you Biff.."said the blonde-haired person, "Sorry we can't talk more, but we want to surprise Emmitt, he hasn't seen us in years.."

"Like you're not kidding.." Jake whispered under his breath.

"Oh great, a surprise, I like surprises!" Biff exclaimed, "have fun!"

After the annoying human left, Chance muttered, "Crud, that jerk is a real wuss Marty, are you sure he's the one who caused you and Doc so much trouble?"

"Well, it's sort of a long story..." Marty said, "Hey, wait just a second! How did you know that?"

"You and Doc told us, in the far future.." replied Jake, which caused Marty to hurry his steps.

"Gees, now I know you two are telling me the truth!" he gasped, as they reached Dr. Brown's house. "DOC! DOC, come out here quick!"

"What is it Marty?" exclaimed Emmitt, as he came out of his garage. "Are you in trouble? Oh, Um... hello sirs, I didn't expect to find my young friend here with two other people,is there something wrong? "

"Not yet, there isn't.." sighed Chance, "It's nice to see you again Doc, I'm glad we got to you in time.."

"Excuse me?" Dr. Brown replied, with a look of confusion on his face."See me again? But I've never met you or your companion before in my entire life.."

"No, but you will in two million years.." said Jake.

Gasping outloud, Emmitt said, "You mean you're time travelers?"

"Yes, thanks to you, we are.." replied Chance, "But I suggest that we continue this conversation INSIDE your house, where we can have more privacy.."

"Hmmm, I don't know about that..." muttered the human scientist, "For all I know, you could be thieves or worse.."

"Doc, they're telling the truth, they know about Biff being a thorn in our sides before history was changed back in 1955!" Marty exclaimed, "And they know about Mr. Fusion, too!"

"Yes, and that time travel is only possible because of the flux capaciter, which you invented, Doc.." added Jake."I had to do some modifications to it, because our time machine is bigger... a lot bigger.."

"Great Scott!" gulped Emmitt, "If you know that much, then you have to be telling me the truth! Quickly, let's get inside the garage, and I'll close the door!"

Once they were safe inside, Doc Brown said, "Alright, so you two claim to be from two million years in the future, which ironically enough is where I was planning to go a week from now. So then why have you decided to come BACK two million years into the past?"

"To warn you NOT to take that trip to our time, Emmitt.." said Chance, "Because if you do, you'll be murdered by our greatest enemy, who goes by the name of Dark Kat.."

"Yeah, Marty is killed too, after which Dark Kat will use your own time machine to go five years into the past, and destroy our city before the two of us are able to stop him..." Jake added.

"Huh, only five years?" Marty replied, "You mean you weren't time travelers then?"

"No no, that's not what we mean.." said Jake, shaking his head, " Chance, I think it's time that I turned off the holographic device, and showed our two human friends what we really look like.."

"Alright, but please Doc, Marty, don't scream.." sighed Chance, "I assure you that we mean you no harm.."

"HUH?" gulped Emmitt, as he and Marty stared at the two men, "What do you mean by...GREAT SCOTT!"

Upon seeing the men's appearances change into their real forms, a very scared Marty said, as he held onto an equally frightened Doc, "Holy crap, they're cat aliens!"

"Kats, yes, but aliens, no.." said Jake. "Like I said, we're from two million years in the future. By then, humans don't exist anymore."

"Why, d-did you kill off our entire race?" gulped Emmitt.

"Hardly, until you and Marty visited our time, we didn't know that your species even existed.." said Chance, "We call our home Megakat City, it will exist in this very spot in the far future. As for what will happen to you humans to cause you to dissapear is unknown to us, Dr Brown.."

"Great scott, I think I'm going to faint.." muttered Emmitt, after which he did just that, right into Chance's arms.

"Crud Doc, not again.." sighed Jake. "Marty, fetch me a glass of milk or water, if you please..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Unknown to Jake and Chance, Marty and Doc were not the only humans who had seen them change into their true forms. A pair of shocked and frightened eyes were now staring through an open garage window, and unfortunately, those eyes belonged to a very unsavory person named Biff Tannon, who out of sheer curiosity had followed Marty and the supposed relatives of Dr. Brown to his residence. In reality, Biff hated Marty and Doc with a passion, but he knew he couldn't do anything to them, because if Marty's father, George Mcfly, ever got wind of it, he would clean Biff's clock, but good. However, Biff still liked to spy on the pair to see what they were up to, and right now, he was getting the shock of his life.

"What the hell, those two are alien cat creatures!" Biff thought to himself. "Our town is being invaded! But if I tell the cops, they'll just throw me in the loony bin... hmmm, unless I get proof that these things really exist.."

Slowly backing away from the window, Biff ran to his house to fetch a camera. Meanwhile, Jake and Chance had carried the Doc into his living room, and set him on the couch. As a nervous Marty watched from the corner of the room, Chance poured some cold milk into Emmitt's mouth. Sputtering, the scientist instantly woke up, and upon seeing both kats in his living room, he screamed.

"Relax Doc, relax, we're not going to hurt you..." said Jake, as he raised up his paws, "We just need your and Marty's help to get back home to our time.."

"Great Scott!" gasped the doc, "You two kat people are really from the far future?"

"Yes, a place called Megakat City.."Chance replied, "The two of us are vigilanties who help fight against mega criminals who threaten it all the time. Dark Kat is the worst of the bunch, and if you and Marty come to our time, he'll kill you to steal your time machine. That's why we came to your time, to warn you about it."

"Problem is, is that because our own time machine was in the dimentional matrix for so long, we ran out of plutonium..." sighed Jake. "Without it, we can't return to the future.."

"So you're stuck here?" exclaimed Marty, "But what if other people see you?"

"That's why I've developed a hologram to make us look like humans.." smiled Jake, as he switched the device back on. "You see, if we want to walk around in public, I'll just have to make sure that my hologram projector is on. But we need plutonium to refuel our time vehicle, which is actually our fighter jet, called the Turbokat."

"Amazing!" exclaimed Doc, who had a big grin on his face, "Where is this jet of yours, I would like to see it!"

"In the desert, but your government can't see it, because it's hidden by a shield which blocks all radar.." said Chance, "But just to be on the safe side, we'll wait until nightfall before we show it to you. How much plutonium do you have Dr. Brown, we'll need ten cases of it to power up Mr. Fusion.."

"I'm afraid I only have three.." muttered Emmitt, shaking his head, "So you two kats have no choice but to get the rest from a government facility, which is also located in the desert."

"But doc, they just can't go there, and rip it off!" Marty gasped, "They'll get shot at and maybe even get killed!"

"Not if we keep our human disguises on, and pose as government officials.." stated Jake, " but we'll need your and Doc's help too, Marty... that is,if you trust us.."

"Of course we do!" exclaimed Doc,as he patted Jake on the shoulder, "Fellow time travelers always help each other out, no matter what species they are! So let's go back into the garage, and plan out our strategy to get you kats back home!"

By this time, Biff Tannon had returned to Doc's house with his camera, and carefully looking into the window of the garage, he cursed outloud, because nobody was in there. But then moments later, Marty, Doc, and the two aliens came back in, but the cats looked like humans again.

"Damn, they must have some sort of disquises on!" Biff grumbled to himself. "But let's see if my digital camera can see through the disquise.."

Hiding himself under the window, Biff raised his arm up, and took the picture, but without a flash, so as not to alert the aliens. Quickly, Biff then ran to a safe spot behind a tree, and looked at the results. Sure enough, the digital camera lens was able to see right through the hologram at the two kats true forms.

"Great, I've got those aliens red handed!" laughed Biff Tannon, "And I've got proof that those dimwits Doc Brown and Marty Mcfly are conspiring with them to take over this town and maybe even the world! They'll be sent to jail forever, and then I'll become the most famous person in Hill Valley!I'll become rich beyond my wildest dreams! Then I'll get my revenge on George Mcfly for ruining my life these past thirty years!"

With a satisfying smirk on his face, Biff Tannon started to walk twards the police station, to tell the authorities of his incredible discovery.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Police sargeant Richard Fulner sat back in his office chair, and sipped on his coffee after a rather uneventful day in Hill Valley. There had been no reports of crime all day, and that was all well and good for the sargeant, who was just reaching the end of his shift. In just another twenty minutes, he would be going home to a relaxing weekend with his wife and two children. But as if on cue, a rather unpleasant individual which Richard was all too familiar with, came bursting through the door of his office.

"No, Mr. Tannon, don't go in there, the sargeant is very busy right now!" shouted one of his officers.

"That's quite alright Frank, I'll take it from here.." sighed the sargeant. Standing up, Richard went over and closed the door, before staring right at Biff Tannon, and muttering, "Alright Biff, what is it now, I'm just about to finish my shift, and I don't want any more wild stories, do you hear me?"

"But officer, that insane scientist and that young brat friend of his are up to no good!" growled Biff, "And this time they have accomplices! Alien cat creatures, in fact!"

"WHAT?" exclaimed the sargeant in a very disbelieving tone, "Biff, have you gone off the deep end, or something? Or maybe I should just check your house to see if you have any illegal substances in your possession!"

"Sargeant, I swear to you that I haven't been smoking pot, or taking any other drugs, I'm telling you the truth, and here's the proof!"

Biff immediately showed Sgt. Fulner the clear image on his camera, and after glancing at it for a moment, Richard sighed, "So what, those two people with Dr. Brown and Marty are obviously wearing cat costumes. Haven't you looked at the calendar recently Biff, it's almost halloween.."

"But officer, those are real aliens, when I took their picture they looked like humans, but the camera was able to see through their disguises! Just to prove it even further, I'll take you to Doc Brown's house, and show you the aliens myself!"

"Oh, very well, since I have nothing else to do today.." muttered Richard, "But let me tell you this Biff... if I find out that these two supposed aliens are just people wearing cat costumes, I'm keeping you in the city jail for a week! Sheesh, alien cat creatures, what nonsense will you think up next?"

"Oh, it's not nonsense, believe me.." said Biff, will an evil grin on his face. Meanwile, over at Dr. Brown's house, the scientist, Marty, and the two kats from the future were thinking up a way to get into the government facility where the plutonium was being kept.

"We'll leave after it gets dark.." said Jake, "Chance and I will have to find a way to get in without being detected, so the main entrance is certainly not an option.."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that.." Emmitt muttered, "A few of the scientists there know me, we went to college together. I'll call them on the phone, and say that two of my friends would like to take a tour of the facilty.."

"Doc, I don't know about this.." Marty replied, "If we get caught stealing that plutonium, we'll be in the slammer for life!"

"Actually, you and Doc won't be stealing it, we will.." smiled Chance, "Just keep these other scientists busy while we locate where the plutonium is being stored. Once we find it, we'll transfer the amount we need to the Delorian, and take it over to our jet plane.."

"It will still be risky, buddy.." muttered Jake, whose shifted his weight a bit, and without realizing it, hit the button on the holo-device, causing his and Chance's human disguises to dissapear.

"Ooops, better be careful where I put this..." Jake said, as he took the device out of his pocket, and turned the holograms back on. "It's a good thing that nobody else but the two of you know what we really are, else your people would come after us.."

"You're quite right, the sooner you left the better, so once it gets dark we'll head to the facility.." said Emmitt, "I'll call my friends there right now.."

Dr Brown didn't know it, but two pairs of very concerned eyes were staring through the open garage window at Jake and Chance. Sgt. Fulner had seen the two supposed humans change into their real forms, and had heard what the aliens were planning to do, but he still could hardly believe it.

"Holy crap, this must be some kind of nightmare!"Richard wispered in horror to Biff, "I'll have to contact the FBI right away, this is WAY out of my league! Come on, let's get back to the station before those creatures spot us!"

"So does this mean you won't lock me up for a week?"asked Biff.

"Yeah, I believe you, although I have no idea what to say to my superiors about this!" said Richard. "Just my luck, why does MY town have to be invaded by alien cat creatures?!"

Two hours later, Doc, Marty, Jake and Chance were just about to get into the Delorian, when a loud knock came on the door.

"THIS IS THE FBI, WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!" shouted a voice outside the door, "Come out with your hands up!"

"And your claws too, you alien cat creatures!" added a very familiar voice.

"That's Biff Tannon!" Marty gulped, "How did he know that you were here?"

"Crud..." muttered Chance, "I suppose this FBI is your version of the Enforcers?"

"If you mean the police, yes..." said Emmitt, "So I suggest that we all give ourselves up, we don't want any bloodshed.."

"Doc, no, who knows what they'll do to Jake and Chance?" Marty gulped.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any choice in the matter.." Doc replied. "HELLO OUT THERE! We're coming out, but please don't shoot, I swear that we're unarmed!"

"Very well, just keep your arms in the air!" came the reply. Very slowly, Doc, Marty, and their kat friends stepped outside the garage. Jake knew that the jig was up, so he didn't even bother turning on the hologram device. As the FBI officers stared in amazement at him and Chance, Jake smiled at the cops, and said, "Uh, hi there, we come in peace..."

"Huh, I don't think so, alien!" snarled Biff, as two of the FBI officers cuffed Jake and Chance's paws behind their backs. "Me and Sgt. Fulner heard that you wanted to break into the government facility and steal plutonium!"

"Only to refuel our ship, so we can go home..." growled Chance, "We have no ill intentions for humans, but as for you, Biff, if I ever get my claws on you, I'll rip you to shreds!"

"Easy there buddy.." whispered Jake, as they were all lead away to a group of police cars, "We can't show any hostility, even to that creep.."

"Yeah, but what's to become of us now?"gulped Marty, who also had been handcuffed along with Dr. Brown.

"I don't know Marty, but I'll try to think of something to get us out of this.." Emmitt muttered, "At least I hope I will.."

"Gees, thank a lot.." Marty replied, "In other words, we're going to be jailbirds for life.."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once they were taken to FBI Headquarters, Jake and Chance were shoved into a cell while the investigators interrogated Marty and Dr. Brown in a seperate room.

"Alright you two, talk!" shouted one of the agents, "Officer Fulner told us that you and those two alien cats were planning to break into the government facility and steal plutonium! Is this true?"

"Yes, it is.." sighed Dr. Brown, "But not to make any explosive device, I assure you! The aliens need the plutonium to fuel their vehicle, so they can return to their home planet.."

"But what are they doing here in the first place?" replied another agent, a female, "and where is their supposed ship located?"

"They crashed, that's all..." Marty said, "Their ship is somewhere hidden in the desert, but they didn't tell us the exact location.."

"I don't believe you!" snapped the first agent, "You two are hiding something, so we'll have no choice but to give you both a polygraph test...But first, we'll talk to your alien kat friends. Agent Smith, alert officer Green to bring them here immediately!"

A few minutes later, Jake and Chance, who still had their paws cuffed behind their backs, were brought into the room, and forced to sit across from Marty and Doc.

"Well, would you look at these two, they look real menacing to me.." muttered the first agent.

"You're not too handsome yourself, buddy.." snarled Chance.

"Quiet!" the agent shouted. "Now tell us the truth, you wanted that plutonium to make an explosive device, am I right?"

"No, of course not.." Jake sighed, "We have no ill intentions for any humans, we just need the plutonium to fuel our vessel. See, we use it like you humans use gasoline, we have a very advanced method to convert the radioactive materials into a safe byproduct.."

"Hmmm, that's quite interesting.." said the female agent, "John, why don't we give these alien kats a chance to prove their words by letting them show us how they fuel their ship?"

"Who's side are you on anyways, Kate?", growled the first agent, "We're supposed to be interrogating these creatures!"

"They're intelligent beings, John.." Kate muttered back, "Yes, they might pose a threat to our kind, but again, they could also be telling us the truth about not wanting to hurt us. Shouting at them will get us nowhere.."

"I can't believe you're acting like this!" John replied, "These alien creatures wanted to steal plutonium, and you want to act all nice with them?"

"I'm just giving them the benefit of the doubt.." she said. "Now I suggest that you leave for a moment John, before you break a blood vessel. That's an order..."

"Yes, maham.." muttered the other agent, who stormed out of the room,and slammed the door behind him.

"Huh, so you must outrank that butthead, I suppose?" Marty asked the female agent.

"Yes, he's only been on the force for a year, I'm a 10 year veteran of the FBI.." she smiled, "Agent Kate Langway, at your service.."

"Hi, I'm Jake Clawson, and this is my friend Chance Furlong," nodded the red-furred tabby," Our world is known as Katrus, and our hometown is Megakat City. The two of us are former agents of the law ourselves.."

"But why former?" asked a curious Kate.

"It's a long story.." Chance replied, "Let's just say our superior officer didn't like us very much.."

"I know the feeling.." Kate sighed back. "But look you two, even though I outrank Agent John Olson, he still has a lot of friends in the department who think like he does.. you know, shoot first, and ask questions later, if you know what I mean.."

"That's what I was afraid of.." Jake muttered back,"So what do we do about it, then?"

"Tell me the truth, while you're hooked up to a polygraph.." she replied. "All of you, including you Marty and Dr. Brown.."

"I'm afraid that will be quite difficult.." Emmitt said. "We are hiding something, but our kat friend's safety depends on us keeping it a secret.."

"I thought as much.." Kate said, crossing her arms. Leaning twards Jake and Chance, the agent whispered, "What if I were to keep this off the record? You can trust me, I won't tell anybody your secret.."

"Sure, but, um, why are you trusting us so much?" asked Chance.

Putting her hand on the kat's paw, Kate said, "If you two were as dangerous as John thinks, you would have broken out of your cuffs and tried to kill me or John by now. Given your size and weight, that would prove to be quite an easy task, am I correct?"

"Yep.." nodded Jake, "These cuffs you have on us are so fragile, we could twist them off in a second. The cuffs we kats use to detain criminals are made of a very strong metallic alloy, which no kat can break out of. Dark Kat is our world's most dangerous criminal, he's a meglomaniac who wants to destroy Megakat City, and enslave katkind.."

Getting the shivers, Kate said, "Please, whatever you do, don't say that to John, alright? He'll think that all of you kats are insane criminals. But getting back to what we were saying, what is this secret you are keeping from me?"

Glancing first at Chance, and then both Marty and Doc, they each gave Jake a nod, telling him that he should tell her the absolute truth. So looking right at agent Langway, Jake said, "In reality, me and Chance are from this planet of yours, but we're from the far future, two million years to be exact. Our space ship is actually a time machine, we need that plutonium to return to our own time,so we can protect katkind from dangerous criminals like Dark Kat, among many others. Chance and I are vigilanties known as the SWAT Kats, and Razor and T-bone are our call signs. We wear masks to hide our identities from katkind, but we still get the support of the Mayor and Deputy Mayor of Megakat City, even though Commander Feral, Head of the Enforcers, does not like us to interfere. Um, would you like me to continue, Agent Langway, I see by the look on your face that you're quite interested in our society.."

"More like astounded..." gulped Kate, who blinked in astonishment. "What you have just told me sounds so incredible, it has to be true! Please, could you repeat what you just told me while you're hooked up to a polygraph?"

"By all means.." smiled Jake, "Anything to make your fellow agents believe us.."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Agent Langway, who immediately got on the phone, and called the front office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few moments later, Agent Olson and another person brought in the polygraph, and upon seeing just who this other person was, Kate immediately gasped. Standing up, she exclaimed, "Sir! This truly is an honor, I didn't expect you to be in Hill Valley of all places!"

"Well, it just so happens that I was visiting my relatives in the area, when I heard about two supposed aliens being caught by FBI agents, thanks to that blabbermouth Biff Tannon. So I had to see if it was true or not.."

Glancing at Jake and Chance, he stared at them in incredulation. Never in his wildest imaginations would he have ever thought of meeting real extraterrestrials, yet here they were, fur and all, right in front of his eyes.

"My god, so it really is true, and you say they were planning to break into the government facility to steal plutonium?"

"Yessir, as were these two traitorous accomplices!" snarled agent Olson, pointing his finger at Marty and Dr. Brown.

"Hey, I'm not a traitor you jerk, I love America!" Marty replied.

"Calm down Marty, there's no sense in getting excited.." Doc sighed, "Agent Langway, you were about to use the ploygraph on Jake?"

"Yes, I was.." she nodded. "Sir, this cat person, who's name is Jake Clawson, just informed me of some very astounding information. So, I was just about to have him repeat his words with the polygraph attached to his arm.."

"By all means.." he said, "Proceed.."

"But sir!" shouted agent Olson, "Shouldn't we put these two creatures in prison? They are obviously a threat to our national security!"

"I'll be the judge of that!" snapped the other agent, "Now pipe down, so I can listen to what this cat person has to say!"

"Thank you.." said Jake nodding at him, "I promise that my friend and I mean your people no harm.."

"Liar.." muttered Agent Olson under his breath.

"John, one more peep out of you, and I'll have you sent home for the night, courtesy of my body guards.." said the other agent, pointing at the two large individuals standing just outside the door. "in other words, shut it!"

"Yessir.." said John quietly.

"Good. Now, Jake is it? Go ahead, I'm listening, but I warn you, if I don't like what I hear, I'm afraid that you and your colleague will have to be shipped to a military prison, where you could face execution. Do I make myself clear in this regard?"

"Yes.." sighed Jake, who then held out his arm, so Agent Langway could attach the polygraph. When Kate was finished, Jake began to repeat exactly what he had explained to her before. He also added something else, the reason why he and Chance had come to human times, in order to warn Dr. Brown not to travel to the future. Emmitt then interjected his own statement by admitting that he was a time traveler himself, and was planning on going to earth's distant future, until Jake and Chance showed up.

"You have an actual time machine?" asked the astounded third agent.

"Yes, but I wish I didn't.." sighed Dr. Brown. "Too much damage has already been caused to the space time continuom already, sir."

"This is rediculous!" exclaimed agent Olson, "Time travel? A distant future where cats are the dominent species on earth? It's all just a wild story to trick us!"

"According to the polygraph, it's all true John.." sighed Kate, pointing at the readout in front of her, "And don't say it's broken, the polygraph is in perfect working order, I just used it a few days ago to interrogate a drug dealer.."

"Well, I'll be..." said the third agent, as he looked at the readout, "I wouldn't have believed such a tale myself, but as Sherlock Holmes would say, if you eliminate all possibilities, then the remaining one has to be the truth, no matter how impossible it sounds.."

"Um, who's Sherlock Holmes? asked a confused Chance.

"Just a charachter in a novel, my boy, a private detective who solves mysteries, mostly involved with murder and other crimes. But where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Thomas Grant, I'm the director of the FBI. I report directly to the President of the United States."

"President of what?" asked Jake.

"The United States, the country you're in right now.." smiled Dr. Brown . Standing up, he shook Tom's hand, and said, "A pleasure to meet you sir, I'm glad we were able to explain everything to you.."

"Well, you're quite welcome, but we still have to figure out what to do next.." replied the FBI director, "The general public certainly can't know of the existance of our kat friends here, so this meeting will have to be classified. As for you, Agent Olson,not only are you fired, but I'm also placing you under arrest for falsely accusing Jake and Chance of being a threat to our national security!"

"WHAT?" gasped John, as Tom's body guards handcuffed him, "This is an outrage, I'll get you kat creatures yet, you haven't heard the last of me!"

"Get him out of here!" shouted the FBI director, after which John was dragged out of the room.

"Haha, so long creep!" Chance replied, "Enjoy your stay in the big house!"

"Well, that solves one problem.." Jake sighed, "But we still need that plutonium to fuel our time machine, so we can fly back to our future home of Megakat City.."

"Um, just how much plutonium do you need?" Tom asked, in a concerned voice.

"Ten cases.." said Chance, "Dr. Brown has three, we just need seven more.."

Staring at Emmitt, the FBI director gasped, "How in the world did you obtain three cases of plutonium?"

"I stole them from some Lybian Nationalists.." said Emmitt, "I promised them I would build them a bomb, but instead I gave them a shoddy casing full of used pinball machine parts.."

"God, I think I'm getting a headache.." Tom muttered, putting his hand on his head, wondering what mess he just got himself into.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

While the FBI director was figuring out what to do next about the feline visitors from the future, former agent John Olson was uncerimoniously being shoved into a jail cell.

"I want to call my lawyer!" he snarled, "You have no right to treat me like this!"

"Aww, just shut your trap, idiot.." said the guard, "You'll be able to call your lawyer first thing in the morning, after we give you the night to cool off.."

"Hmmmph.." muttered John, as he sat down on the bench. "Morons, I can't believe they're siding with those alien monsters.."

"Actually, I can't believe it either.." replied the person who was in the cell with him. Turning his head, John frowned and replied, "Who are you?"

"Biff Tannon.." said the rather unpleasant looking man sitting on the other side of the bench. "I was the one who took the picture of the alien cats. I thought I would become famous, but these cops threw me in the slammer instead for interfering in police buisiness!"

"Typical.." sighed John, "Those aliens are a threat to humanity, yet the FBI locks us up instead.."

"Then I think we should try to bust out of here, and take care of those creatures ourselves.." Biff said, with an evil smile on his face. "I have a rifle in my house, and I would just love to go kat hunting.."

"Hmm, I like the way you think, Mr. Tannon.." nodded the ex-agent, who shook Biff's hand. "I'm John Olson, I have some weapons in my own residence myself, but we'll have to get out of this cell first.."

"All we need are the keys..." Biff said with a nod. Reaching inside his jacket, he pulled out a three-foot long nylon cord. "I've always kept this on me, just in case I got the opportunity to strangle that scientist Dr. Brown, but he's got his house guarded by a stupid dog, plus that kid Mcfly is always around him. But this will come in handy right now, just as soon as you call that guard over.."

"My pleasure.." smiled John. Standing up, he went over to the cell door, and shouted, "Guard! I have to use the bathroom!"

"Oh, alright, keep your voice down.." he said, approaching the cell. But when he got to the door, the guard didn't see Biff coming right for him until it was too late. Biff reached through the cell doors, and wrapping the nylon cord around his neck, he pulled on it tightly, as John held firmly onto the guard's waist. Unable to breathe, the guard reached for his gun, but John had already taken the weapon out of it's holster.

"Quick, grab the keys!" Biff wispered.

"I'm way ahead of you.." John replied, taking the chain off the guard's belt. With one more strong pull on the cord, Biff silenced the guard forever. Unlocking the cell door, John helped Biff put the guard's body into the cell, and locking the door up, the two murderers ran for their lives. Luckily for them, the FBI wasn't expecting such a brazen escape attempt, so nobody was guarding the door. Once they were outside, John said, "My car is behind the building, let's get out of here!"

"Your house or mine first?" Biff asked.

"Mine, I have a number of guns in my possession, then we'll get your rifle.." said John, "But did you have to kill that guard, you could have just tied him up!"

"Hey, it was either me or him!" growled Biff, as they reached John's car, and jumped inside, "besides, you helped me, partner, so you're just as guilty of murder as I am.."

As they sped away from the scene, John said, "So we'll be sent to prison for life when we're caught, just as long as we kill those aliens first, for the good of the country.."

Back inside FBI Headquarters, Director Thomas Grant was explaining to Jake and Chance that he had to call the president first, and explain the entire situation to him.

"The president is a very firm believer in not letting dangerous materials getting into enemy hands..." Tom said, "I don't know if he'll believe me when I tell him that two kat people from the future need ten cases of plutonium in order to fuel a time machine.."

"Then don't tell him.." smiled Emmitt, "I know some fellow scientists at the government base, perhaps they can, oh, inform the president that some extra plutonium there was deemed too unsafe to handle, and is being disposed of.."

"Hmmm..." Tom replied, "You know, that just might work, we dispose of dangerous materials all the time from old nuclear power plants that have closed."

"Cool.." smiled Jake, "It will take a few hours to fuel Mr. Fusion, but it looks like we'll be heading home soon, buddy.."

"I'm all for that.." nodded Chance, "I like humans, well with two exceptions, but I don't want to stay in this time period for the rest of my nine lives.."

"Then let's go guys!" smiled Marty. But the teenager suddenly turned his head, as one of Tom's guards came in, and gasped, "SIR, COME QUICK! JOE has been murdered!"

"What, but how?" exclaimed the FBI director.

"With a long rope, John and Biff strangled him, and escaped!"the guard replied, "John's car is missing too!"

"SHIT!" Tom snarled, "Send out an APB on them immediately, I want them found!"

"Crud.." muttered Jake, "I've got a feeling those two creeps will be after one thing buddy.."

"Yeah, I know.." Chance said, "To kill us next.."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Alright you two.." sighed director Thomas Grant, looking at Jake and Chance, "As of this moment, you're both under the protection of the FBI. So I suggest very strongly that you remain in this building until we apprehend those dangerous fugitives. Agent Langway will stay here with you just in case those murderers decide to come back here.."

"As you wish, sir.." Kate nodded.

"Now wait just a second, HOLD ON!" growled Chance, baring his sharp fangs, "There's absolutely NO WAY that I'm being protected by a girl!"

"What's the matter, don't you think I can handle a big lug like you?" she winked back.

"That's not the point.." Chance said, "I want to go after those creeps, as does Jake, we're SWAT Kats, we don't hide from danger!"

"Yeah, we want to help.." said Jake, "We've got plenty of arsenal on our ship, missiles, our glovatrixes, you name it..plus, I have my dimentional radar, I might be able to get a bead on those two killers.."

"Oh, really?" Tom said, with a surprised look on his face, "Where is this ship of yours?"

"In the desert, just outside of Hill Valley.." Chance replied, "We cloaked it, so your government wouldn't spot it... for obvious reasons."

"Of course.." Tom said, "But don't worry, you're safe to uncloak it now. My car is out back, we'll head out to the desert immediately. But first, I think you should wear some sort of covering so nobody sees you when we leave.."

"We've already got disguises.." smiled Jake, as he switched on the hologram device. Blinking his eyes, Tom saw that the two kats now looked just like human beings.

"Huh, that's a neat trick!" he exclaimed, "Agent Langway, stay here with Mr. Brown and Marty, just in case John and Biff decide to kill them too.."

"Yessir.." she replied. Meanwhile, as Director Grant, Jake and Chance headed out into the desert, Biff and John had reached the ex-agents house. Leading Biff into the basement, John showed him exactly what sort of powerful weapons he possessed... namely two A.K.A assault rifles that were equipped with scopes.

"Fantastic!" Biff exclaimed, as he grabbed onto one of the rifles, "Forget my own gun, these things are much better to kill two alien kats!How much ammunition do you have?"

"Plenty.." grinned John, "Being an agent, I was able to obtain these weapons quite easily. You see, last week, my ex-partner agent Langway was trying to interrogate a drug dealer, who unknown to her was giving me his drug money so I could purchase these rifles from the black market. Heh,what better way to obtain such weapons, don't you think so?"

"Heh, you're my kind of guy, corrupt to the bone.." grinned Biff.

"It's all for the good of humanity..." John replied, "Now let's load these weapons into my car, and then we'll return to FBI Headquarters and give those aliens what's coming to them...A one-way trip to their graves!"

Unknown to the killers, Jake and Chance were not at FBI H.Q. anymore. They and Director Grant had arrived at the site where the SWAT Kats had parked their jet, and with one press of a button on his belt, Jake uncloaked the sleek craft. Tom and his two bodyguards were stunned in amazement at the sight of the Turbokat, which gleamed in the sunlight.

"Incredible, that's an F-15!" gulped the director. "And you converted it into a time machine?!"

"Yep,all because of the knowledge I got from Dr. Brown," smiled Jake, as he and Chance were putting on their SWAT Kat gear. Noticing that his partner had also donned his mask, Jake said, "Uh, that's not really necessary in this time period, buddy.."

"Sorry, but without it, I feel like an ordinary kat.." said T-bone.

"I know what you mean.." said Jake, as he put on his own mask, and became Razor. "Tom, once the two of us are in the air, I'll scan for those two creeps with my radar. Once I locate the fugitives' whereabouts, I'll call you on my radio headset.."

"Very good!" smiled Director Grant, "What sort of weapons is your jet equipped with?"

"A number of missiles, but my favorite is the octopus missile.."smiled Razor, "We use it to capture enemies that try to get away from us, which just might come in handy once we locate John and Biff.."

Tom's portable walkie talkie started to beep, and answering it, he said, "Director Grant here,what's the situation? WHAT? When? Just hold on, we'll be there as fast as we can!"

"What's wrong, what happened?" asked a concerned Razor.

"That was the police chief, Biff and John came back to FBI Headquarters armed to the teeth with assault rifles! Some of my men and the police tried to stop the killers, but they shot three more officers, and broke into H.Q! and John are holding Agent Langway, Marty and Dr. Brown hostage!"

Growling outloud in anger, T-bone snarled, "If those creeps hurt them, I'll..."

"Easy now buddy, we've got to think with clear heads here.." sighed Razor, "Tom, I suppose Biff and John are demanding something to let the hostages go free?"

"Yes, the two of you.." nodded the director at the SWAT kats.

"With pleasure.." smiled T-bone, as he clenched his paws together. "So what's the plan, partner?"

"We've got to take out Biff and John without hurting our friends.." said Razor. "So let's get into the jet, I've got an idea that should work.."

"It better work buddy, for the sake of Doc and the others.." sighed T-bone.

OK, THE FINAL CHAPTER IS NEXT, THEN I'M TAKING AN EXTENDED HIATUS FROM WRITING TO RELAX MY BRAIN CELLS!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"John, why are you doing this?!" exclaimed a frightened Kate Langway, who had been tied to a wooden chair with rope, as were both Marty and Doc, "All Jake and Chance want to do is return to their own city, in their own time period!"

"Hah, that's a laugh!" snarled the ex-agent, who was looking out the window at the line of police cars that had surrounded FBI headquarters, "Those creatures are a danger to society, and I mean to eliminate them, no matter what the cost!"

"You mean we will.." smiled Biff, who pointed his rifle at the Doc, and said, "Once those aliens are toast, you and that punk kid will be next!"

"And then what?" gasped Emmitt, "The FBI will fire back, you and John will never get out of here alive!"

"Huh, simple guns against these assault rifles, I don't think so.." replied John, "as you can see, we're wearing bullet proof vests Mr. Brown, and I have no intentions of being caught either. Agent Langway, thanks to that drug dealer you interrogated last week, I have enough cash to leave this country for good. He paid me off after I let him do his drug-running buisiness in Hill Valley.."

"You monster!" snarled Kate, "That drug runner was selling crack cocaine throughout the city!Luckily, because of my interrogation, I got him to spill where his supplier was! But if I knew he was paying you off, I'd..."

"You'd do what?" snarled John, "Arrest me? Hahahahaa! Sorry, but I have no intentions of going to jail, not now or ever. Once we kill those aliens and the three of you, I'm getting on a one-way flight to Mexico City, and never coming back!"

"Hey, what about me?" Biff replied, "You're not just going to leave me here, are you?"

Turning around, John pointed his rifle at Biff's head, and sighed, "Sorry, but I'm afraid you've outlived your usefulness, my stupid friend.."

Before Biff could even raise his own rifle, John aimed and fired at point blank range. Biff was dead as a doornail before he hit the floor next to Marty. Staring at the killer, the teenager gulped, "Damn, I never liked Biff, but he didn't deserve that, you bastard!"

"Eh, maybe not, but I just didn't like the way he looked at me.." shrugged John, who suddenly faced the window again, when he heard one of the agents shouting at him from the outside.

"John Olson, the SWAT Kats have agreed to exchange themselves for the hostages!" came the announcement, "They will be arriving shortly!"

"Those aliens better hurry up!" the killer yelled back out the window, "Because in five more minutes, I'm going to start killing these people, starting with Agent Langway!"

"Alright, just hang on!" came the reply. Outside, behind the line of police cars, Razor and T-bone were getting ready to make a dangerous rescue attempt.

"Be careful you two.." said Director Grant, "John is obviously psychotic, so he's capable of anything.."

"We've dealt with other deranged individuals before, don't worry.." smiled Razor, who had his paw inside his flight suit. "If everything goes according to plan, that creep won't know what hit him! Ready , T-bone?"

"You betcha.." nodded his partner. The SWAT Kats then walked up to FBI H.Q., and entered through the front door. When John saw them, the evil human laughed outloud, and pointing his rifle directly at the kats, he exclaimed, "Ha, this is too easy, I don't know which one of you I should kill first! "

"Oh, is that so, creep?" smiled Razor, "Just try it, I dare you!"

"If you insist, monster!" shouted John, who aimed his rifle, and fired. But both Razor and T-bone were so much faster than the human, that all he did was make a large hole in the wall. Instantly, Razor spun around, and said, "You missed me, over here!"

"Keep still, creature!" John yelled, as he turned and fired again, this time into another wall.

"Ha, is that the best you've got, try this on for size!" said Razor, who brought his paw out of his flight suit, and pressed a button on the Turbokat's remote control. Seconds later, a mini-octopus missile crashed through the window, and grabbed onto an unsuspecting and shocked John. His assault rifle went flying into a corner of the room, while the missile itself slammed John into the wall. However, the octopus missile protected John from being injured seriously. The killer did have several cuts and bruises, and he ached from head to toe, but as the FBI agents dug him out of the rubble, they were surprised to see that John was still alive.

"That's incredible!" gasped Director Grant, as his men were cuffing John, "How did..."

"The octopus missile captures groups of enemies, and subdues them without causing injury.." said Razor, as T-bone was untieing Agent Langway, Doc and Marty, "However, I used a mini-missile, because a larger one would have hurt John badly, or maybe even killed him."

"Are you three alright?" T-bone asked Kate and the others.

"Yes, a little shaken up, but we'll be fine, thanks to you.." smiled Agent Langway, who gave T-bone a kiss on his muzzle.

"But what's going to happen to him?" asked Marty, pointing at John was was too weak to even move.

"He'll be charged with two counts of murder, and most likely be sent to death row.." sighed Director Grant, "Such a shame that he let his bigoted thoughts get the better of him.."

"Well, I guess this means that you SWAT Kats will be going home soon, once you get that extra plutonium from the facility.." smiled Dr. Brown.

"That shouldn't take very long, right Tom?" T-bone asked, looking at the FBI director.

"No, but we'll have to alert the facility first.." he sighed, "I just hope the President will understand the situation, and not fire me for giving extra plutonium to two kat visitors from the future.."

A few hours later, a group of stunned scientists watched as a refueled Turbokat shot into the sky like a rocket, and dissapeared into the time continuom. Marty and Doc were on hand as well, and patting the teenager on the shoulder he said, "I've finally learned my lesson, I'm going to destroy the Delorian's time circuits as soon as we get back to my house. No more time traveling for me, Marty, I'm keeping my feet planted in 1985.."

"Same here doc!" Marty said, as he looked up into the sky. "Man, I sure hope the SWAT Kats made it home safely!"

"I'm positive they did!" Doc said with a big smile, as they walked to the Delorian. Meanwhile, two million years later, the SWAT Kats came out of time warp to a wonderful sight. There was Megakat City, in it's brilliant glory, just like they had always known it!

"Alright, we're baaaaaaaack!" shouted T-bone.

"Oh yeah, it's great to be home!" Razor added. Just then, their communicator beeped, and a familiar voice said, "SWAT Kats, where have you been? Dark Kat's fear ship was just seen over Pumadyne!"

"We've been on a little vacation Deputy Mayor, but don't worry, we'll get that creep!"T-bone replied, as he switched off the radio. "Crud Razor, you were right, Dark Crud is still alive.."

"Yeah, because he never got the time machine, his city of evil never came into existance, and therefore he was never killed by us in the future.." Razor said. "But we'll get him for sure one day buddy.."

"You can count on that, partner!" exclaimed T-bone, as the Turbokat sped twards Pumadyne. Back in the human year of 1985, two weeks after the incident at Hill Valley, the President of the United States was looking through his daily mail, when he found a letter sent by his FBI Director, Thomas Grant. Opening up the envelope, he read the letter which was quite long and descriptive. Shaking his head in disbelief, Ronald Reagan put the letter back into the envelope, and walking over to the fireplace, he tossed the papers into the fire, burning up any evidence of the existance of the kats from the future.

"Well, well, that is some story.." the President thought to himself, "If I were to reveal it to the public, society would call me a nutcase, and I'd be impeached before my second term was over. But at least everything is back to normal now.."

Sitting back down on his oval office chair, President Reagon sighed, "Now if I could just convince the President of the Soviet Union to tear down that damn Berlin Wall.."

THE END!


End file.
